Once when we were crazy teens
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Love... how it can stand the test of time for so long without admitting it does... how will these two adults cope with that? [JiraXTsu][oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything related.

**S.Z.:** This is my first JiraXTsu and I hope it turned out okay. In my opinion it's my best fic yet but, I guess I leave that up to you guys. I hope you all enjoy this one! XD

**Once, when we were crazy teens**

"Naruto…! I can't believe that you can be so perverted, idiotic and such an animal! Don't you have any sense of respect towards women at all? What the hell is the matter with you? I swear if I ever see you doing that again I'll…"

That's the way it was these days with Sakura and Naruto. Ever since he had come back, the both of them had been inseparable and yet, Naruto could still find ways to mess things up with the only girl he ever loved.

"But it was a mistake Sakura… I swear! Sai tricked me and…"

With Sakura's scolding came Naruto's excuse. Although, what with his beautiful blonde hair, his gorgeous blue eyes and that well practiced pout, Sakura let him get away these days without a scratch. What else are you supposed to do with the only guy that you ever loved?

"Oh Naruto… you stupid boy…"

And with that, their fight had ended with a hug and a kiss and then they were off to train together and everything was the same as before…

Watching that fight of the day from her office was Tsunade. She had become accustomed to watching these little arguments between the two young love birds and frankly, she found them most amusing. She laughed to herself because in her own mind, it reminded her of something that she had probably forgotten a long time ago…

Then came his voice once again and it all came rushing back…

"Hey there Tsunade…" said Konoha's number one pervert sennin.

Tsunade turned around to face one of the only man she couldn't ever get rid of…

"Hello Jiraiya…" she said with an evil smirk.

Ah yes, that's what she had forgotten. The way it felt beating up on Jiraiya for being an idiot when they were crazy teens, just like Naruto and Sakura now, which is why she found it so amusing to watch them all the time. She would reminisce and be happy for a moment. How the times have changed…

"I see my boy Naruto and Sakura got into a fight again today…"

"Yes… they certainly are something to watch. It's rather amusing…"

"I guess it would be… and so… your boobs are as big as ever I see…" said Jiraiya flashing a goofy smile and killing the seriousness.

Why did he do that every time? He knew what would come next…

"Ow…! Tsunade…! Ow…! We're mature adults, why do you have to hit me so…? Ow…!"

"You're just too easy to beat up on…" said Tsunade still on top of the pervert ninja. She had him pinned to the floor, smacking him senselessly. "You always did know how to put your foot in your mouth, remember what happened last time… you don't wanna be left half to death again do you…?"

"Ow…! No…"

And then, for them, time had stopped. Tsunade looked down at Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked up at Tsunade and for some reason, they both didn't want to look away…

Time had aged them and time had been taken away. Sure Jiraiya was a pervert and all and he could have lots of women, but that still didn't change the fact that he still loved this woman. Time may have aged him, but his feelings never aged. He still longed for her kiss that he not once had received…

Tsunade looked down at the man that she could never get rid of. Ever since they were teenagers, he would always be there. Even if it was spying on her as she changed, he was still there and she knew that he would never leave… but why? Mostly everyone she ever knew and loved had left her but yet this Jiraiya character never really did. Whenever she would turn around he was always there, and then she realized something that may have always been there…

She really did love this man…

At that moment, Jiraiya put his hand up and it wasn't to cop a feel or anything, it was to touch her face… the beautiful soft skin of her face. Not once had Jiraiya ever touched her in that matter. It was sweet, innocent… intimate…?

Tsunade then jumped up from the position they were in, turned away and blushed. She sensed that Jiraiya had gotten up behind her.

"Why do you always do that Tsunade…? Do you not like me being intimate with you… I know you loved that other man very much before but that doesn't mean that we still can't love each other, can we?"

Jiraiya… how could a man so perverted and pig-headed say the sweetest things. It was always the same with him, but it was true that Tsunade had always pushed him away…

"You know… I always did love you… if only we could have been like Naruto and Sakura when we were crazy teens, we wouldn't have had to waste all of this time… but listen to me now… do we really have to continue wasting our time… can't we be together finally…?"

Tsunade was so shocked at all the words that was coming from his mouth. Not once had she heard such sweet things. It's true, and she admitted to herself that she had begun to fall in love with him a long time ago, but after everything… could she really admit that to him…?

"You don't have to be a strong woman everyday Tsunade… I know you're vulnerable and I've seen you in your most vulnerable situations… doesn't that give me the right… I love you and I always have… in fact, that's the reason why I came here today in the first place… please Tsunade… turn around and look at me… you're making me nervous…"

Tsunade was too embarrassed to turn around. She looked like a beat. Jiraiya just kept talking…

"You were the only woman who could make me weak in the knees and want to keep coming back for more… even if it was only pain and bruises… you were the only one that I could have ever let get away with that…"

Jiraiya walked up close behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Do you have anything to say about all this…?"

Tsunade turned around and smacked Jiraiya across the face.

"You idiot…! How come you never said all this before…?" she had tears in her eyes "You knew that I always loved you more than anything so why didn't you say all of this before… we wouldn't have wasted all this time and…"

At this, Jiraiya did the one thing he had been longing to do forever… he gave the woman he loved the biggest kiss he was ever capable of giving, and Tsunade… well she accepted it and kissed back like it was her last kiss she would ever have.

"Marry me…?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well we said we wouldn't waste anymore time didn't we…?"

They smiled and kissed again. They shared intimacy as if they had been lovers their whole life… but I guess, when you still have the hearts of the crazy teens you once were, anything is possible…

**The End**


End file.
